


Surprise

by rurambles



Series: Kisses [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: Shoyou surprises his hardworking boyfriend.Kiss prompt: Kiss on the nose
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Surprise

Shoyou snuck into the apartment close to midnight. He didn’t mean to stay out that late but with Kei approaching finals he wanted to give him some peace and quiet. They both knew how much of a distraction he could be. So earlier he went out for his team’s scheduled practice, then stayed late for some extra practice until he was dragged away to have dinner by one of his teammates, and then they walked around town talking until they were so lost they needed to call a car to get them home. 

All of which led him to trying to make as little noise as possible to not disturb his hopefully long asleep boyfriend. He slipped off his shoes and tiptoed down the hallway towards the kitchen in a detour to get a glass of water before bed. But in the living room he could see one of the lamps was still on and he could hear the telltale clicking of Kei typing away. 

Kei bobbed his head minutely to the soft music that was being piped into his headphones. He was so engrossed in whatever he was typing that he didn’t notice Shoyou approaching him from the side.

Shoyou stood quietly for a moment, reading over his shoulder, but the words didn’t make much sense. Kei had, of course, explained his master’s thesis in great detail and with great enthusiasm many times before and if asked Shoyou could almost explain the barest details of what Kei told him, but trying to read it was something else entirely. He always knew that Kei was smart but besides on the court, he rarely got to see it in action. It was something else. 

He leaned over and kissed Kei on the nose. 

Kei pushed his headphones down and shoved the laptop out of his lap in one fluid motion. With wide eyes he looked up and when he realized it was only Shoyou, he clutched his chest, “when did you get in?” 

Shoyou stifled a lap and sat himself down in Kei’s lap, “A few minutes ago, I was trying to be quiet. I thought you’d be asleep.”

He motioned to the laptop that was on the floor, “I was almost done with one section, I didn’t realize it got so late.” 

Shoyou kissed the tip of his nose again and smiled, “Come to bed with me now? You’re going to be grumpy in the morning.” 

“I’m going to be grumpy in the morning no matter what time I go to bed,” he grumbled as he leaned over to pick up his discarded laptop. He saved his document and made a backup copy, “I want to finish this.” 

“Hmm, you’re not gonna,” Shoyou teased as he peppered Kei’s face with kisses, “I’m very distracting.” 

Kei groaned, “You’re getting your gross saliva all over my face,” he didn’t make a move to stop him no matter how much he complained, “Fine, fine, bed now, my whole academic career tomorrow.” 

Shoyou threw his hands in the air and almost hit Kei in the face, “That’s the spirit!” 

“You’re way too chipper for midnight,” Kei dumped him off his lap and headed towards their bedroom. 

He pretended to pout, “You tell me that in the morning too. What hours am I allowed to be chipper according to you?” 

Kei bent down and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose before biting it gently, “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come yell at me on tumblr @rurambles


End file.
